


Alignment

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, Experimentation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tentacles, i guess, listen i don't know folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus and Oliver are research scientists on a far-off planet.Things do not go as expected, but both are more than okay with the outcome in the end.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Alignment

Yelixar-263 is not unlike Earth. 

There is vegetation and oxygen, a passing of time that matches a 24 hour cycle. If it wasn’t for the neon colors, the strange flora and fauna, Oliver would think he’s at home. 

He clips off a bright pink leaf from a stalk and tucks it into a bag for later testing. He can’t help but smile, the adventure of a new planet bringing with it excitement and curiosity. Taking a moment to stare at the sky, Oliver admires the planet’s outer rings, wishing Earth held the same beauty. Of course, he’d probably get bored of it after a while. After all, the discoveries on Earth weren’t holding much sway compared to the galaxy he’s been offered to explore. 

A static from his communicator makes Oliver frown and he taps his goggles to bring up the incoming message. His traveling partner, Marcus Flint, appears in holographs, his own face matching Oliver’s displeased look. 

“It’s 20:00. You should be back.”

Oliver rolls his eyes, annoyed by Marcus’ punctuality when it came to the planet’s night cycle.

“I’ll be fine. Rathmoths don’t come out until later.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marcus snaps. “Protocol says we report back at 20:00 and log our research.”

Oliver holds back a scathing comment and glances at his GPS. He has an estimated arrival time of 20 minutes but he wants to make Marcus squirm. “I’ll be there in a half hour.”

“Why?” Marcus isn’t easily convinced and Oliver can see his drumming fingers. 

“Because I want to find more specimens for the lab. Isn’t that our job? To find new life forms and study them?”

There is a small huff from Marcus as he glares at Oliver. The two are locked in a silent battle of staring the other down before Marcus relents. “Fine. But when HQ questions, you’ll be the one answering.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Oliver gives a salute and a sarcastic smile to boot before he cuts off communication with Marcus. 

He lets out a frustrated groan as he plops onto the prickly ground, wondering why of all people, he had to be stuck with Marcus. 

True, they had known each other from the Academy, but everyone had heard of their rivalry, this need to push the other to his limits. If HQ saw that as a good partnership then Oliver fears what they consider unbalanced. 

After spending a few more minutes staring at the sky, Oliver gets to his feet and checks the area around him. All the plants are scanning as ones he already had samples of and he heads towards the facility, hoping Marcus had dinner already made. 

Despite all their arguing, they still share their duties with profound politeness. Yes, they don’t talk as they cook or clean, but neither lets the other go hungry and they give each other their notes for proof-reading. 

Oliver reckons if they hadn’t gotten off on the wrong foot, they might have been friends when they were scholars. 

Lost in his thoughts, Oliver becomes tired and he can feel his body become impatient. He quickens his pace, but in doing so, his foot catches on some bramble, sending Oliver crashing to the ground. He’s dazed as he lifts his head, but he gets himself to his knees before realizing there is a tangle of vines in front of him. This species he hasn’t seen before and Oliver is quick to find some way to get a sample off of it. 

That is, until a vine snakes around his hand and something sprays in his face. Oliver’s skin burns and he bends over in a coughing fit, trying to find something to wash away the substance. Oliver finds relief soon enough in his medical kit but by the time he can focus again, the specimen is gone. 

Even with the pain, Oliver is more upset that he didn’t manage to get a sample. He hopes he still has some of the substance on him so he can at least identify that, maybe finding the flora from there. Grabbing a wipe, Oliver takes what he can off of his face before setting out again towards the facility.

As he walks, Oliver’s tiredness seems to grow while all at once creating a new sense of energy within him. Whatever he was sprayed with, it’s starting to take effect and that worries Oliver. Luckily, the facility is in sight and Oliver rushes to it, hoping to reach the lab in time. 

Instead, once he’s in the building, Oliver wants nothing more than to lay down. He knows he needs to go to the lab, needs to find Marcus, but the bed chamber calls and he stumbles there in a foggy haze. 

Once the metal door slides shut behind him, Oliver strips himself of everything. His samples fall carelessly, his clothes practically torn off of him until Oliver collapses on his bed. He manages to roll onto his back and it’s then he can see that he’s hard. His body sweats and it doesn’t help that he feels like he’s about to burst if he doesn’t touch himself. 

Without any hesitation, Oliver grabs hold of his cock, pumping it roughly as if that will make his release come faster. All he wants is to come, his mind is raging with nothing but the thought of the pleasure he will have. 

In a few strokes, Oliver is cumming onto himself, his stomach covered in his own seed. Yet, his cock doesn’t soften. In fact, his lust grows even more and Oliver groans in desperation. 

He’s so lost in his agonizing pleasure that he doesn’t hear the door to the room open, hardly hears Marcus’ start of a sentence before it trails off. 

“Wood?” Marcus stammers out and Oliver whines in response. 

All modesty is out the window as Oliver tries to focus on Marcus. It’s as if something else kicks in then and all Oliver can think of is getting fucked by Marcus. 

He spreads his legs, giving Marcus a pleading look, but the other man takes a step back, his mouth trying to form words. 

“What the hell? What’s happened to you?”

Oliver begins stroking himself again, just to do something about his cock and he tries to clear his mind, tries to find any coherent thought.

“Something...got me…,” Oliver pants, biting down on his lip as he fondles with his balls. “I just...I need to come...I need sex…please, Marcus.”

Marcus’ voice is firm, calming and Oliver can understand him, all his raging feelings. 

“I can’t do this, Wood. Not with you like this.”

“Please,” Oliver begs. He’s not completely gone, not when Marcus is standing over him, not when he can feel him so close. “I won’t hate you...I won’t call this something else...I just need your help.”

There is hesitation swarming in Marcus’ eyes, but Oliver can’t stand it anymore and he manages to get to his feet, wrapping his arms around Marcus neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

Marcus lets the kiss happen, his arms holding Oliver close before he breaks away, moving a hand to hold onto Oliver’s face. 

“There is something wrong and I want to help. I know this is complicated, but I need to hear it again. That this is okay.”

Oliver’s legs weaken, but he blames it on what got him. He steels himself, speaking in the clearest voice he can. “I want you to fuck me, Marcus.”

Marcus’ eyes grow wide and Oliver dives in for another kiss, his hands now grasping at Marcus’ uniform, to rid him of it as quickly as possible. With Marcus’ help, they’re soon skin against skin as Marcus stumbles back onto his own bed. 

Oliver climbs on top with no hesitation, his mouth tasting, kissing every inch of Marcus’ skin. He relishes in the small moans, digs his nails into Marcus’ wrists that he has pinned down. As their cocks grind together, Oliver loses himself again, releasing onto the two of them. 

With a loud moan, Oliver soon realizes that he’s nowhere near the end as he scrambles for some lube. He’s quick to coat Marcus before he starts preparing himself, his mouth opening in lusty gasps as Marcus slowly strokes him. Before long, Oliver lowers himself on Marcus’ cock, both men groaning together. Marcus is large, hot, and Oliver throws his head back in pleasure. Marcus’ strokes pick up as does the thrusting between the two men. Oliver slams himself down on Marcus’ cock as Marcus meets him halfway and it doesn’t take long for both to orgasm. 

Marcus is out of breath, but Oliver is reluctant to pull himself off of Marcus’ softening cock. As if reading his mind, Marcus flips the two of them around so Oliver is on his back now. Despite his lower regions covered in seed, Marcus lays himself between Oliver’s legs and takes Oliver into his mouth. 

Oliver writhes, his hands twisting into the sheets as he tries to not choke Marcus, his cock only wanting to go deeper. Yet, Marcus finds other ways to lead Oliver to his orgasm, licking and sucking Oliver’s cock while fingers stretch Oliver again, hitting his prostate. 

He cums into Marcus’ mouth, flushing a little when he realizes Marcus has swallowed all of it. Unfortunately, lust takes over again and Oliver whimpers. He’s so tired, but he needs more, needs all of Marcus. He can hear Marcus calling his name and he turns his glazed eyes towards the man. 

Marcus runs a hand down Oliver’s face as he gets to his feet, his body shaking a little. Then, Marcus is gone and Oliver almost calls for him before Marcus reappears with a wet cloth. He cleans Oliver, wiping the slick and sweat shared between them as Oliver regains some strength. 

He needs to come again, that much Oliver is sure of and he steadies his breathing as he watches Marcus. 

“I think...one more…,” Oliver manages to say and he lets his eyes flutter close as Marcus places a kiss on his forehead. 

This time, things seem more tender, gentle as Marcus climbs on top of Oliver. Marcus is slow to coat Oliver, to prepare himself, but Oliver finds himself running his hands along Marcus’ thighs, tracing fingers from Marcus’ chest down to his cock. Marcus shudders as Oliver grabs hold of his length, but the look they share is one of want and perhaps something more. Oliver gasps as Marcus lowers himself down, the heat and tightness sending Oliver’s mind into a frenzy. It’s when Marcus starts moving that a bit of Oliver’s senses come back and he starts stroking Marcus again. 

With his other hand, Oliver reaches up, tugging Marcus down until their foreheads are touching. To look into his eyes this closely, to feel their breaths mingling, it’s more than Oliver can almost handle and he thrusts deeply. 

The two moan and gasp together as their fucking becomes rough and haphazard. Neither seems to know what is happening but when they come simultaneously, their shouts of pleasure filling the room, all they can do is hold each other close, catching their breaths. 

A wave of relief washes over Oliver as he feels his cock finally begin to soften and he lazily watches Marcus as he does his best to clean the two of them off. They end up side by side, Oliver’s hand tangling with Marcus’. 

There’s so much to say, but Oliver is so tired and he can see Marcus already drifting off. Thinking he should do the same, Oliver closes his eyes and in an instant, there is nothing.

~

Oliver wakes alone in bed. That is, Marcus’ bed. 

He can hear the shower running and he stares at the ceiling, the events from the night before rushing back into his mind. 

Sex pollen had always been a myth and yet here Oliver is, living through the consequences of a fairy tale. 

Throwing the blankets off of him, Oliver heads into the bathroom and watches Marcus’ showering for just a moment. His broad figure, toned muscles, Oliver can feel his stomach clench and he opens up the shower stall. Marcus turns and they stare at each other for a moment, the spraying water the only sound. 

“Thank you,” Oliver clears his throat. “For last night. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened had you not come to check on me so soon.”

Marcus purses his lips, wiping some suds away from his eyes. “You’d do the same, I’m sure.”

Oliver nods with a small hum, trying to keep his gaze away from anything lower than Marcus’ chest. He can still feel Marcus’ touch, his breath, his cock, and it’s almost too much. A part of Oliver wonders if the sex pollen had completely worn off after all. 

“I should have a sample of the substance I was sprayed with, but I think we both know the basics already.”

Marcus nods, his hands wringing now which does nothing to help Oliver’s thumping heart. When he finds the courage to look Marcus in the eye, it’s then he sees a surprising truth. Oliver shoots forward, capturing Marcus’ mouth with his own and the two stumble until Marcus is pressed against the shower wall and Oliver feels the hot spray on his back. 

The kiss grows in intensity before Oliver pulls away, a small laugh leaving him. 

“This is–I mean, we are–or rather…” Nothing can seem to come out right and it’s only when he feels Marcus’ hand on the curve of his back that Oliver closes his mouth. 

“I’d like us to do that again.” Marcus’ voice shakes, but it still has more confidence than what Oliver can muster. “We...we don’t have to be anything or we can if you want. I...I enjoyed last night and I hope, despite the pollen, you did too.”

“Fuck yes,” Oliver whispers, bringing Marcus back in for another kiss. 

There’s experiments to be done, research to be logged but for now, Oliver finds it in himself to not care. He and Marcus are something more now and that in itself is an adventure waiting to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> listen all i got is smut now y'all sorry


End file.
